


Love at first sight

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [50]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Addams Family fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik ponders the memories of the first time he met Charles Xavier, a meeting that lead him down the road he is now walking. He considers himself a lucky man, loved by his family, his husband, their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> As a few people asked about the ball mentioned in Undying Love, I figured it would be my entry for this week. Almost there!

Erik watches the antics of their children, feeling the presence of Charles as he moves through the mansion. Even now, years down the road, he occasionally wonders how he ended up with Charles Xavier and a brood of children.

There's an explosion and Erik first wonders if Henry is in his laboratory as he is most days, then sees out front, that he and the children are with Henry's paramour - the young Alex Summers. An awkward young man who has never fit in anywhere, so warmly welcomed by their children. He is never once feared for his destructive power - if anything he is watched with awe as Henry slowly helps him learn to control it - focus it.

Charles' mind brushes his and Erik allows himself to wallow in memories for a few moments.

\---

The first ball of the year was the talk of society. The Xaviers were welcoming home the heir to the house. While Sharon Xavier had remarried, her stepson was not an Xavier of the blood even if he was older than Charles. It was said to be a great source of discontent to Cain and his father. 

But it didn't change the fact that the young heir of House Xavier was returning home from the old world, after studying in Oxford for the past eight years. 

The Lehnsherrs were barely high enough in society to warrant an invitation but Raven Xavier was dead set on having them there. Sharon seemed to think, and fear, that young Erik had designs on her daughter, when this was very much not true. In Charles' absence, Raven had simply taken to seeing Erik as a brother figure. And she knew his tastes lay in another direction. At least carnally. He loved her dearly, because his parents had never had another child and Erik could admit that he occasionally felt the absence quite horribly. 

Erik's parents were happy for the invitation. They would not have much upward mobility in society themselves but they had high hopes for Erik's future. Although Jakob has told him that they hoped he'd marry for love rather than status. 

While Erik loved them for this, he also knew he had to keep a level head. Marrying for love was all good and well, but he had to think of the future of the Lehnsherr name as well. 

Never had he expected what happened at the ball. Possibly due to his friendship with Raven he thought he might merit a short introduction. Which he was granted. He had, however not expected to be so thoroughly wooed, some might even say aggressively so. And by Charles Xavier. 

Erik stepped behind one of the large ferns, trying to catch his breath, not at all giddy with the conversation he'd just had with the lovely Charles Xavier - all through which, Sharon Xavier had given him the evil eye. As if she could wipe him off the face of the earth with one look.

If she could have, fair Charles' blue eyes and red, red lips would surely make him rise again.

Erik hadn't missed the laughter in Raven's eyes at the odd moment when he had been capable of tearing his eyes from Charles' intensive gaze. She might be wondering, this very moment, why he was playing coy, hiding behind the greenery.

"You can keep trying to hide," Charles said, honey sweet in his ear, "but I shall always find you, as I can always taste your mind. So strong, the bitter tang of metal and the alluring promise of passion."

Erik held his breath for a moment, then let it out slowly. "I do not think your mother agrees with you stalking me."

"I am not stalking you, my good Erik, I am wooing you, and I shall not stop unless you truly want me to," Charles replied, eyes half mast and his lips slightly parted.

"And if I asked you to?" Erik asked curiously, having no such intentions.

"You'd be lying," Charles said with a wink.

Erik shivered at the look in his eyes and out of habit, tugged at his own metal buckle - a nervous habit he'd never quite managed to kick.

"Oh, you are a divine creature," Charles all but breathed. _'Just think of the couple we would make.'_

Erik bit his lower lip, trying hard not to grin widely. He couldn't bear the thought of scaring off this beautiful man.

"I could never be afraid of you, darling dearest," Charles said quietly, leaning in close and lifting Erik's hand to press his lips against the knuckles. "How are you with ...manacles?" he asked, looking so terribly expectant.

"I can improvise a pair if we need them?" he offered, feeling his attraction to Charles swelling, heating like molten rock.

"I say we most certainly will," Charles whispered, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Erik's knuckles, never taking his eyes off Erik's.

Thus it came to pass, young Erik Lehnsherr, with his limited options for upward mobility, caught the eye of the high born Charles Xavier (much to the despair of Sharon Xavier) and found true love on the way (much to the delight of both Edie and Jakob Lehnsherr).


End file.
